Ladders are conventionally utilized to provide a user thereof with improved access to elevated locations that might otherwise be inaccessible. Ladders come in many shapes, sizes and configurations, such as straight ladders, extension ladders, stepladders, and combination step and extension ladders (sometimes referred to as articulating ladders or multipurpose ladders). So-called combination ladders may incorporate, in a single ladder, many of the benefits of multiple ladder designs.
Ladders known as straight ladders and extension ladders are ladders that are not conventionally self-supporting but, rather, are positioned against an elevated surface, such as a wall or the edge of a roof, to support the ladder at a desired angle. A user then ascends the ladder to obtain access to an elevated area, such as access to an upper area of the wall or access to a ceiling or roof. A pair of feet or pads, each being coupled to the bottom of an associated rail of the ladder, are conventionally used to engage the ground or some other supporting surface. The feet or pads are typically either fixed (i.e., the do not move relative to the rails with which they are coupled) or they are configured to pivot between one position, wherein a relatively flat pad engages the ground, and another position (sometimes referred to as a “pick” position), where one or more spikes on an end of the foot are positioned to penetrate or dig into the ground when the ladder is in an orientation of intended use.
Extension ladders provide a great tool to access elevated areas while also being relatively compact for purposes or storage and transportation. However, there are still several areas for improvement in various types of ladders, including conventional extension ladders. For example, conventional pivoting feet on extension ladders are typically difficult to maintain in a desired position (e.g., either a standard position or the “pick” position when transporting and setting up the ladder for use. Thus, oftentimes when user desires to set a ladder up with the feet in a standard position (e.g., such that the flat portion of the foot engages the ground) the foot inadvertently pivots to a pick position and vice-versa. Often, one foot may pivot to one position while the other foot pivots (or remains) in the other position. These scenarios can be more than just a nuisance or an annoyance, they can become a safety hazard if the wrong position is used (depending on the type of ground or supporting surface being used) and, in some instances, may result in damage to a supporting surface (e.g., a wood floor in a residential building) or to the feet themselves when one or both feet inadvertently pivot to the wrong position.
There is a continuing desire in the industry to provide improved functionality of ladders while also improving the safety and stability of such ladders.